User blog:RespectthePixel35/Video Game Rap Tourney - Maxwell vs Herobrine
This battle is for the Video Game Rap Tourney. Apparently, 16 said I have to go first. So yeah. Casteedoodledoo Four4 as Maxwell I as Herobrine The Battle Beat Herobrine starts at 0:13 EPIC VIDEO GAME RAP TOURNEY!!!!!!!!!!!! MAXWELL!!!!! VS!!!! HEROBRINE!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!! Herobrine: Lolwut? Why am I battling a teenage boy? To win against me, you'll need more than your toys. You seem so innocent, with that smile always on your face. But YOU'RE the one who's gonna be removed in this update. You're simply wandering around in your world, what a nomad. I'm actually doing things, you're just scribbling on your prepubescent notepad. These white eyes are bright eyes, they can see your small size. Win no prize when you realize your whole family cries. My power is Unlimited, your power makes me sicken. You always wear a Rooster Helmet but I can tell you're just chicken. Gather up all your 41 siblings and watch them burn in the Nether. While your emotionless ass just sees how much I am better. Maxwell: That's right, I'm a teen, but I'll kick your ass the same, You're just a Photoshopped Steve, that's your only claim to fame, I don't need to draw my victory, considering that you suck! When people think of Brocraft, they almost throw up, Go ahead, make a house, I'll draw your brains on the floor, I'm a kid's favorite character, I help, you're a bore, I'll go and hit you in some lava, that should put a hole in your heart, Now you're seeing my angry side, don't you wish I had to start? You're Notch's dead brother, I have 41 alive, I'll doodle up a diamond sword and see if you survive! *Maxwell doodles a diamond sword and starts fighting Herobrine* Herobrine: (Starts at 1:29) Diamond sword does simply nothing, I could make your life a living hell. I've reached my Max power, you're not doing so Well. Nobody's ever killed me and you won't be the first to. Your face looks so adorable, but that's all you can do. I'm a true creepy pasta, you got your fame from a kid's game, Tie you in a Notch, you will not look the same. Lightning, slashing, face the wrath of Herobrine. I'd put some more traps in my mine, but you've already died. Maxwell: Oh holy shit! Some pixelated lightning, what now? You're not a threat, I'm more afraid of a Minecraft cow, You spaz around the biome like a drugged-up Chucky, Oh well, I guess this time you weren't so lucky, I thought fandoms hit rock bottom, but still, here you are! You keep getting removed, now, doesn't that seem bizarre? You're white eyes are about as scary as the first Frankenstein, You only put a chill in some little childrens' spines, So fly out of my computer, I dare you to show up, I'll watch you as you get forgotten, but don't WAKE UP! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC VIDEO GAME RAP TOURNEY! Who won? Herobrine Maxwell Category:Blog posts